


Match Making for Beginners

by sassy_cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filius has a knack for helping people find love, but sometimes he only hears and sees what he wants. Poor Neville doesn't know about Filius's reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Making for Beginners

A dismayed Neville stared at the damaged remains of his classroom. The first years had worked a special kind of magic on the greenhouse. He would have argued that what they'd pulled off was impossible, but then again, he recalled some of his more destructive Potions lessons.

For a brief moment, he almost felt guilty about all the work he'd created for Snape. Then he remembered that he had a mere ten minutes to repair the greenhouse before letting a new group of fourth-year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws inside to destroy his efforts once more.

After that, he could look forward to repeating the clean up three more times before dinner. What in Merlin's name had he gotten himself into?

A firm hand landed on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He glanced to the side, expecting to see Pomona, but it was Rolanda who was offering him a pitying smile.

"Does it get better?" he asked, hearing the fear he'd failed to mask.

Her soft laughter gave him chills. "No. You simply grow accustomed to it."

Neville shuddered. "I don't want to believe that." He ran a hand through his hair and looked around the greenhouse once more. "Pomona said teaching was a joy. That it was the most rewarding thing."

"Pomona has always been strange, but don't worry, lad, you'll get yourself a thick skin."

"I'll really get used to it?"

Rolanda nodded, entirely too amused by the situation. "Oh, yes. You might even begin to like it."

Neville shook his head and grabbed her, clinging to her for comfort. "I don't want to like it," he whispered, gripping her tighter.

She laughed long and deep before hugging him back. "Then, dear Neville, this mad love affair we have will come to an end."

Neville pulled out of the embrace and rolled his eyes. "Like that'll happen." She'd been his first friend on staff when he began apprenticing, and he knew that she'd never shun him if he chose to leave.

Unnoticed by the pair, Filius stood outside the greenhouse listening to their conversation. He'd popped over to see how young Neville was faring with his first morning of lessons and was about to open the door to the greenhouse when he'd heard Rolanda laugh.

He couldn't say that he was shocked to find Rolanda with their newest teacher, but it was a surprise to discover their involvement. Filius didn't want to interrupt their private moment or expose their affair before they were ready to share it with the rest of the staff, so he quietly backed away.

He glanced down at this watch. Young Neville appeared to be in good hands, receiving the support he needed, and he had just enough time to tell Minerva about this latest development before his next class.

It had been years since Rolanda had shown any interest in a wizard. They'd all but given up hope of getting her married. Filius smiled, delighted by this turn of events. He was certain that he and Minerva could quietly nudge the pair along and see to it that both of them found the happiness they deserved.

**

Neville sat down for his first staff meeting of term expecting a warm reception. To his shock, Filius moved to the other side of the table, taking his teacup with him. None of the other teachers said a word, but Neville saw some of them watching with interest.

He flushed, feeling embarrassed by the slight. He sat there trying to work out what he'd done to get such treatment. It was true that he and Professor Flitwick had never been friendly, but he was staff now. Surely, the charms master would warm up to him. What if the rest of the staff decided to freeze him out as well?

He was about to speak up when Rolanda rushed in late and grabbed the last seat available, the seat that Filius had rudely vacated. She reached out for a warm cuppa, expecting to find one freshly poured, but all she found was air.

Neville watched her eyes glint and her shoulders rise as her back stiffened. To say that she was irritated was an understatement. Neville has seen her react this way countless times, and in every instance, she'd unleash a colourful tirade on something such as player incompetence or dangerously poor broom maintenance.

Pomona had always calmed her by giving her spiked tea. He didn't have any whisky, but she could certainly have his tea. He reached out and squeezed her hand, comforting her as he'd seen Pomona do on various occasions and passed his unused cup to her as a peace offering.

He felt nothing but relief when she quietly accepted his tea rather than giving the staff a piece of her mind. Teaching was difficult enough without listening to his co-workers squabble.

Neither he nor Rolanda noted the pleased look that passed between Filius and Minerva. After the meeting, Minerva pulled Filius aside. "I wouldn't have guessed it, if you hadn't told me. Did you see the way he dotes on her? Giving her his tea!"

Filius nodded smugly. "Those two are going to be married by next September. Just wait and see."

Minerva gathered up her parchment, delighted that Filius hadn't been exaggerating about the couple's obvious attraction. She'd have to make certain they had plenty of opportunities to be alone.

**

The Halloween feast was in full swing, and the students looked as if they could eat sweets all night. The walls were shimmering with distorted shadows of carved pumpkins, and the ghosts were taking great joy from zooming through the room and attempting to unsettle the younger students.

Neville thought the night was turning out to be one of the best feasts that he'd attended. Then he saw her enter the Great Hall and growled. Leave it to that trouble-making witch to ruin a fantastic evening.

After the war against Voldemort ended, Neville had learnt all about his near miss with fate, and since then he'd developed a strong dislike for Sybill Trelawney. She didn't just predict death for her amusement, she destroyed lives. It was just as well that she rarely left that stinking tower of hers, because Neville had an unrelenting desire to hex her.

Rolanda noticed where his attention was focussed and swatted the back of his head. "Settle down. It's only She-Who-Cannot-Divine."

Neville watched her approach the Head Table. Her scarves and jingling bracelets set him on edge. The last thing he needed was to risk her spewing another prophecy in his direction. Her babbling was what started the madness that landed his parents in hospital.

He shivered and wondered if he should leave before he either confronted her or made a fool of himself by losing control.

"Neville!" Rolanda grabbed his chin, drawing his thoughts back to the present. "She trapped the Potter lad. You escaped that much, at least. Calm down. She's going to have to sit beside Hagrid, and he pays her no mind."

He took deep breaths and willed his magic to settle. It was his first Halloween feast as a professor, and the students didn't need to see him duel in the Great Hall just because of a batty colleague. They definitely didn't need to see him lose control of his magic.

Neville mumbled, quietly, "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Rolanda smirked as she answered, "You'd make a right arse of yourself. That's what." Neville chuckled and gazed at Rolanda with affectionate amusement.

Minerva watched them and relaxed, knowing that all would be well, and with a smile, she slipped a Galleon to Filius. He'd sworn that Rolanda would keep Neville in check if Sybill showed up.

She'd thought for certain that Neville would either antagonise her or flee to avoid a scene. She felt a bit wistful; her little lion had grown up.

**

"I can't believe that I have Hogsmeade duty again this year," Rolanda complained and not for the first time that morning.

He didn't understand what was so bad about it. Patrolling the village was easy and fairly entertaining. Neville shrugged. "I don't mind it."

Rolanda huffed with impatience. "Well, you might change your mind after years of mind-numbing repetition. How many times can it be amusing to watch third years get woozy from too many Chocoballs and Ice Mice?"

Neville sighed. She was particularly grumpy this morning. He'd have to pop into the Three B's and grab her one of those new espresso thingies that Rosmerta had started serving.

He smiled as he imagined Rolanda patrolling from her broom, sweeping down and terrorizing the third years as she snatched away their sweets. He bet she'd be doing just that within five minutes of the delicious liquid touching her lips.

"Every year, Neville. Every year!"

"Maybe it's because you're fit," he offered. It seemed a logical reason for Rolanda to be chosen for Hogsmeade duty. After all, more than a few of the teachers thought a long walk to the Great Hall was adequate exercise.

"That's hardly fair—"

They turned a corner and nearly ran into Filius who was wearing a goofy grin.

"And what are you so happy about?" Rolanda growled.

Filius backed away, and the smile fell from his face. "Now, Rolanda—"

She rounded on him and began to rant, "Why do I get Hogsmeade duty every year? Hmm?"

Neville grinned. This was a delightful opportunity to pay Filius back for all the snubs he'd been receiving during the staff meetings.

"Filius, I'm so glad to see you. Can you patrol with Rolanda for a few minutes? There's something that I need to buy, but I'll be right back."

Neville left before Filius could object, and he could hear Rolanda giving Filius an earful in the distance. Only fitting, too, since he was in charge of assigning Hogsmeade duty.

Just as he promised, Neville returned quickly with three steaming cups. He purchased one for Filius as well, hoping to win him over with patience and kindness. Although, from Filius's frazzled expression, he decided that today might not be that day.

"Rolanda, I have a something for you to try, and it's the reason I suggested bringing your broom along." He handed a cup to her and passed another to Filius. "It's good," he said, encouragingly. "The last one I drank gave me the energy to catch up on all my marking, a godsend it is."

Filius peered into the cup and cautiously took a sip. Rolanda had no such inhibition and drank it down quickly; apparently a diet consisting of mostly scalding-hot tea had conditioned her to consume any liquid at record speeds.

Neville watched curiously, establishing how long it would take for Rolanda to feel the effects of this magical drink. Her eyes brightened right away and her demeanour changed until she was the woman he proudly called friend.

Rolanda smiled and passed her cup back to Neville. "Good stuff, that. I think I'll monitor the kiddies from the sky, keep'em on their toes."

Filius watched her fly away, then glanced towards Neville seemingly impressed.

Neville just shrugged and said, "Gran always told me it was best to cater to a woman's whims. Rolanda likes to fly more than anything."

Filius smiled and nodded. "Your grandmother is a wise witch."

They watched Rolanda hover between buildings, flushing out amorous couples and taking points. Finally, Filius whispered, "I can't believe that you've tamed Rolanda."

Neville nearly choked as he was mid swallow, causing him to cough and rub his throat. "I wouldn't dare try. Rolanda's greatest beauty is her spirit. A person wouldn't be worthy to even call her friend if they couldn't accept her temper and all."

Filius sniggered and answered, "Naturally. She's been waiting for a brave and daring man."

Neville frowned, not certain what to make of Filius Flitwick. He seemed to like Rolanda, but then he had to go and say something like that about her. "I best get back to patrolling. If I'm not carrying my weight down here on the ground, Rolanda will give me hell."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for the drink, Neville. You two should take some time to enjoy the afternoon." Neville shook his head as he watched his odd colleague practically skip back to the castle.

**

As they made their way through the castle, Neville slung his arm around Rolanda. "It's nearly time for winter break."

"And you need help sorting out the perfect gift." Rolanda grinned.

Neville blushed at the truth of it. "You know me too well."

She smirked and suggested, "How about a Quidditch match?"

Neville shook his head and countered, "Maybe a Portkey to paradise?"

Roland sniffed. "If you're going that far, how about shopping for a new flat?"

That was met with a mumbled, "It's a bit early for that. More likely it would be shopping for shoes at this point."

Both groaned at the thought. Rolanda perked up and wiggled her eyebrows. "A long walk through a private botanical garden could be romantic."

Neville relaxed and squeezed her shoulder. "Especially followed by dinner and a show in Paris."

"Perfect," They said as one before filling the corridor with laughter. They kept walking and chatting unaware that they had an audience.

Rolanda playfully laid her head against Neville's shoulder. "Hannah will love it, Neville."

"I hope so. I'm always nervous about getting things right with her. It helps to have a woman to bounce ideas around with."

"So, you finally noticed I'm a woman."

Neville gasped as if surprised. "Was it supposed to be a secret? Because it was hard to miss with all the complaining you used to get up to in Pomona's quarters."

Rolanda elbowed him, not bothering to react when he stumbled forward pretending to be hurt. Neville spun around and cornered her. "Have you changed your mind about going out with Hannah's dad?"

Rolanda refused to make eye contact. "He was very charming last week at the Leaky. I might have Yule plans of my own. Not that you'll be hearing about it."

Neville made kissing noises and ducked to avoid getting hit. "About time. He's been smitten with you for over a year, the poor bloke."

"Shush, you," Rolanda snickered, glowing with happiness.

Filius emerged from the shadows, blocking their way. He stared for a moment then sputtered, "But … But … I have to tell Minerva."

Neville frowned as they watched him rush off towards the staff room. "What does he need to tell Minerva?"

Rolanda put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "Filius is the castle's resident match maker. He's been trying to get me a husband for almost fifteen years. I can only guess that he's going to complain that you've usurped his territory."

Neville shook his head. "Merlin, forbid. Setting you two up was Hannah's idea. I need your help to get anywhere with my love life. I can't imagine wanting to meddle in yours."

Rolanda gave him a smile that made her eyes crinkle and gently patted his arm. "And that's why I have Yule plans for the first time in what feels like forever. You're a sweet man, Neville, and a fine friend, too. Let's go to the staff room. Heaven only knows what those two are scheming now. Too much time with teenagers, I tell you."

Neville froze in place as the last several months started to make sense. Filius had been shadowing his classes and snubbing him at meetings. Aloud, he speculated, "Is that why he dislikes me?"

Rolanda turned back and shot him a questioning look, promising more than a hint of anger. "What do you mean? What has Filius done?"

Not wanting her to lose her temper, Neville backtracked. "It's nothing, really. Only little things like sitting beside me until just before staff meetings begin then moving at the last minute." He bit his lip then added regretfully, "I never get to drink my tea."

"Why don't you—" Rolanda shook her head, choking back her laughter, and pulled on Neville's arm to continue their walk. "Next term I think you're going to see a big change in Filius. You'll get to drink your tea at every meeting."

"I will?" Neville asked hopeful.

"Keep mentioning Hannah and you'll get to drink your tea. Trust me."

Neville followed her towards the staff room. He was still confused, but he was looking forward to enjoying tea with the rest of the staff. Maybe Hannah could figure out what was going on. He never thought Hogwarts would be more difficult as a professor than it had been as a student.


End file.
